Vom Blitz getroffen
Vom Blitz getroffen ist die zweite Episode der siebten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung Meredith will unbedingt wieder operieren und drückt in der nächsten Sitzung mit Perkins auf die Tränendrüse. Aber auch das bringt keinen Erfolg. Lexie steht nach ihrem Zusammenbruch unter ständiger Beobachtung. Besonders Mark rückt ihr für ihren Geschmack viel zu sehr auf die Pelle. Er sorgt dafür, dass er sie ständig im Auge hat und sie keinen OP mehr von innen sieht. Derek hat die Nacht im Knast verbracht und kommt am Morgen übel riechend zur Arbeit. Bailey findet heraus, dass Alex noch immer die Kugel in seiner Brust hat. Sie lässt ihn ab sofort nicht mehr operieren, solange das Geschoss nicht entfernt wurde. Teddy und Owen sind währenddessen der Meinung, dass Cristina erst wieder sie selbst wird, wenn sie operiert. Sie können auch Webber davon überzeugen, obwohl Perkins ihr noch kein grünes Licht gegeben hat. Cristina darf schließlich an einer schwierigen Herz-OP teilhaben. Acht Hobbysportler wurden während eines Flag-Flootballspiels vom Blitz getroffen. Eines der Teams besteht aus den Männern Russ, Warren und Mitch und einer Frau namens Kerry. Als Kerry wegen Lähmungserscheinungen in den Beinen behandelt wird, stellt sich heraus, dass alle drei Männer in sie verliebt sind. Kerry liebt Warren, hat ihm das aber nie mitgeteilt. Dieser beginnt plötzlich, Blut zu spucken und muss operiert werden. Lexie will assistieren, doch Mark hält sie auf und schickt sie als Aufpasserin zu Kerry. Meredith weiß nichts mit sich anzufangen und guckt fernsehen. In den Nachrichten wird eine Aufnahme des Blitzschlages gesendet. Lexie, die zufällig dabei steht, entdeckt, dass Kerry gestürzt ist, bevor der Blitz sie traf. Sie stürmt sofort zu Derek und sie finden heraus, dass Kerry mit einem leichten Eingriff geholfen werden kann. Derek ist stolz auf sie und lässt sie trotz Marks Bedenken assistieren. Im OP bedankt Lexie sich bei Derek. Er berichtet, dass hinter Marks Verhalten das gleiche Motiv wie bei Meredith steckt: Er macht sich einfach nur Sorgen um sie. Bei der Herz-OP an Linda läuft zunächst alles nach Plan, doch als Jackson versehentlich eine Ablage mit medizinischen Geräten umstößt, die laut scheppernd herunterfallen, überkommen Cristina die Erinnerungen an den Amoklauf. Sie stürzt zu Boden, wo sie vor Angst paralysiert liegen bleibt. Meredith hat den Vorfall von der Galerie aus beobachtet und stürmt in den OP. Mit iher Hilfe schafft Cristina es, den OP zu verlassen. Die OP ist dennoch gut verlaufen, was Owen Cristina mitteilt. Diese ist völlig fertig und weiß nicht mehr, wie es weitergehen soll. Sie drückt Owen den Ehering in die Hand und geht. Auch zwischen Derek und Meredith kommt es zur Aussprache. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie sich permanent Sorgen macht, weil sie Angst hat, er könnte auf der Autobahn sterben. Sie stellt klar, dass sie ihn im Gefängnis gelassen hat, weil sie wusste, dass er dort sicher ist. Schließlich erzählt sie Derek auch von der Fehlgeburt. Am Abend lässt sich Alex die Kugel von Bailey entfernen. Mark will Lexie seine Gefühle gestehen, weil ihm durch den Blitzschlag klargeworden ist, dass er keine Zeit mehr hat und das Leben jeden Moment zu Ende sein könnte. Doch Lexie lässt ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, weil sie völlig genervt ist, dass Mark sie wie einen Pflegefall behandelt und alle das mitbekommen. Sie bittet ihn, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Mark betrinkt sich später mit Callie in deren Wohnung. Auch Callie hat Probleme mit Arizona, weil diese bei ihr einzieht und die Wohnung in beige streichen will. Als Meredith und Derek nach Hause kommen, wartet dort bereits Cristina, um mit Meredith zu reden. Diese erinnert sie daran, dass sie in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten verheiratet ist. Momentan sind es die schlechten Zeiten, aber es werden gute darauf folgen. Mitten in das Gespräch platzt Owen, der Cristina nach Hause holen will, was er schließlich auch schafft. Doch eigentlich war es Meredith, die Cristina wieder aufgepäppelt hat. Am Ende redet Meredith wieder mit Dr. Perkins. Sie berichtet nun von ihrer Fehlgeburt und den permanenten Sorgen um Derek und Cristina. Außerdem ist es ihr völlig egal, ob sie wieder operieren darf oder nicht. Entgegen Meredith Erwartung, gibt Perkins ihr jetzt grünes Licht. Inhalt Musik *'Precious '''von ''Tobias Froberg *'Wishing He Was Dead '''von ''The Like *'Into the Mystic '''von ''Greg Laswell *'The Wait '''von ''School of Seven Bells *'Calling Me '''von Alva Leigh'' *'Business Transaction '''von ''Home Video *'White Blank Page '''von ''Mumford & Sons Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Shock to the System bezieht sich auf einen Song von Billy Idol. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Gastcharaktere * James Tupper als Dr. Andrew Perkins * Ashley Crow als Linda Cotler * John Walcutt als Mr. Cotler * Camille Chen als Kerry Schultz * Walter Perez als Russ * Chuck Hittinger als Mitch Trivia *Dies ist Sara Ramirez' 100. Episode als Callie Torres. *Cristina sagt, dass 50% aller Hochzeiten mit einer Scheidung enden. Nimmt man also nur Meredith und Cristina, wären Meredith und Derek aus dem Schneider. Ironischerweise lassen sich Cristina und Owen in Staffel 9 wirklich scheiden. Intro Es heißt, ein Blitz würde niemals zweimal an derselben Stelle einschlagen, aber das ist ein Gerücht. Es passiert natürlich nicht oft, ein Blitz schlägt für gewöhnlich gleich beim ersten Mal richtig ein. Wird man von einem Stromschlag von über 100.000 Volt getroffen, spürt man ihn. Man kann dann schon mal vergessen wer man ist. Man kann durch ihn Verbrennungen erleiden, erblinden, das Herz kann stehen bleiben. So ein Schlag kann zu schweren inneren Verletzungen führen. Aber auch wenn so was im Bruchteil einer Sekunde geschieht, kann es sich auf das ganze Leben auswirken. Outro Ein Blitz schlägt nicht oft zwei Mal an derselben Stelle ein, so etwas passiert nur einmal im Leben. Auch wenn man den Eindruck hat, man müsste dann den Schock immer und immer wieder erleben. Irgendwann werden die Schmerzen vergehen, der Schock wird nachlassen und dann beginnt der Heilungsprozess und man beginnt sich von etwas zu erholen, das einen vollkommen überrascht hat und manchmal stehen die Chancen für einen gar nicht so schlecht. Wenn man am rechten Ort zur rechten Zeit ist, ja, dann kann man ungeheuer was einstecken und das Ganze trotzdem überleben. Zitate *April: Wann hören die endlich auf uns anzustarren? *Jackson: Sobald die Sensationslust erloschen ist. Ignorier sie einfach. *Cristina: Owen hat mir die Haare gewaschen. Und ich soll diesen Müsliriegel mit Nüssen essen. Und ich darf an seiner OP teilnehmen. Ich steh unter seiner Obhut. Ich bin seine Frau, ich füge mich. *Meredith: Du darfst aber noch nicht operieren! *Meredith: Owen sagt, er klärt das. *Lexie: Ja! Ich bin die Durchgeknallte!! Ich bin die, die durchdreht und aus heiterem Himmel Leute anschreit!! Ja, genau so!!! *Meredith: Glotzt euch doch 'ne Weile einfach selbst an!! Alles in Ordnung? *Lexie: Wieso müssen mich alle andauernd fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist? Hört einfach auf!! In Ordnung?? *Cristina: Darfst du wieder ran? Noch nicht?? Ist das dein Ernst?? *Meredith: Ich hab auf die Tränendrüse gedrückt, damit die billige Wimperntusche schön verläuft. *Cristina: Was sagt Derek dazu? *Meredith: Hmm, dem werd ich heute wohl aus dem Weg gehen. *Cristina: Weil du nicht über das Baby reden willst? *Meredith: Nein! *Cristina: Ohh, weil du ihn nicht aus'm Knast geholt hast! *Meredith: Ja! *April: Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Webber hat Sie gesucht. *Derek: Ja, ich weiß. *April: Sie haben die Hochzeit gestern verpasst. *Derek: Ich weiß. *April: Sie riechen nach Pipi. *Derek: Ich weiß. *Meredith: Hey Kerry, ein Freund von Ihnen, Russ Gemmy, fragt wie's Ihnen geht. *Kerry: Wie geht es Warren Griffith? Geht's ihm gut? Hat er nach mir gefragt? *Meredith: Welcher ist denn Warren? *Mitch: Tschuldigung. Verzeihung. Darf ich mal? *Mark: Wer ist das? Russ oder Warren? *Kerry: Mitch? *Meredith: Mitch, achso! *Callie: ''(Arizona zeigt eine Farbpalette) ''Was ist das? *Arizona: Eine Auswahl! *Callie: Die sind alle beige! *Arizona: Nein, die sind unterschiedlich. Von Eierschale bis hellgelb. Man erkennt hier einen Blaustich, Grünstich, Gelbstich. Ein guter Gegensatz zum Chrom und Beton. Was denkst du? *Callie: Ich will keine Wohnung, die aussieht wie 'n Osternest. *Arizona: Ich weiß, du liebst deine Bathöhle. Aber lass uns 'n Kompromiss schließen! *Callie: Ganz im Ernst: Für mich sind die alle beige. *Arizona: Dann such dir doch ein beige davon aus!! *Cristina: ''(weil Meredith fernsehen guckt) ''Dein Ernst? *Meredith: Dafür hab ich grünes Licht. Ich darf beim Glücksrad miträtseln. Du Blödmann! Kauf keinen Vokal! *Cristina: Ich glaub "Das Scharlachrote Siegel". *Meredith: Äh, ähh... Wie bist du... nur durch "c" und "h" auf das Lösungswort gekommen?? *Cristina: Hast du mit Derek geredet üder das... *Meredith: Heute ist nicht der richtige Tag. *Cristina: Stimmt, er ist frisch aus dem Knast raus. Man muss ihn behutsam wieder eingliedern. *Mark: Ey, wie war's im Knast? Hast du dir gleich 'n Messer selbst gebastelt? Man muss den anderen Knackies zeigen wer der Boss ist. *Derek: Find ich nicht witzig. Die wollten mir fahrlässige Gefährdung anhängen. *Webber: Wie bitte? Was? Waren Sie deshalb heute Morgen nicht auffindbar, weil Sie im Knast waren wegen fahrlässiger Gefährdung?? *Derek: Es war ja niemand in Gefahr! *Webber: Ich werde so ein Verhalten nicht dulden! Auf keinen Fall, Derek!! *Meredith: Lass es gut sein, Derek. Du warst eine Nacht im Knast. Du fährst zu schnell. Also vergiss es einfach! *Derek: Das mein ich ja gar nicht. Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. *Meredith: Keine Sorgen?? Ich kann ja gar nicht mehr anders! Den ganzen Tag, Derek, mach ich mir Sorgen um dich! Irgendwann ruft einer an und sagt, du wärst irgendwo gegen geknallt! Deswegen hab ich dich in der Zelle gelassen! So wusste ich, dass du nicht sterben würdest! Wenigstens für kurze Zeit! Ich hab dich schon mal sterben sehen und ich denke verdammt nochmal an nichts anderes, sobald du in deinen Wagen steigst! *Derek: Aber ich bin hier. Mir geht es gut. Uns geht es gut. *Meredith: Ich war schwanger an diesem Tag. Ich war schwanger und hab es verloren, Derek. *Derek: Ich... Du hast nichts gesagt. Ich hätte dir helfen können. *Meredith: Wenn du mir helfen willst, dann fahr nicht mehr so schnell. Hast du gehört? Mach einfach nur das. *Derek: Ist gut. Ist gut. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 7 Episode